The invention relates to the field of communications in a home-automation network comprising a plurality of nodes having to communicate with one another. It relates to a method of communication between various nodes, to nodes implementing such a method as well as to a network comprising such nodes. The invention relates finally to a software module governing operation of one or more nodes in accordance with the method of communication.
These nodes generally correspond to home-automation electrical equipment such as actuators, electrical load controls, automation control devices such as sensors or remote control points. These nodes comprise command transmitters and/or receivers. In particular, in wireless home-automation networks in which the communication is effected via electromagnetic media (radiofrequency waves for example), they comprise wireless command transmitters and/or receivers.
The invention applies in particular to so-called self-powered nodes, that is to say ones comprising their own energy source. This energy source may be a battery. On account of this autonomy, it is necessary to guarantee minimum consumption so as to save the limited resources.
Additionally, reducing the consumption of mains-powered equipment is also of concern. In particular, it is best if the standby consumption of such equipment, that is to say the consumption linked solely with a standby state, for example when waiting for information or a control command, is reduced.
Additionally, it may turn out to be useful, depending on the functions ensured by the nodes, to be able to reach one of the self-powered nodes, in an impromptu manner.